Harry Potter y Ventus Dumbledore El viaje sin retorno
by TakatoVentisca
Summary: Esta historia cuenta el viaje de un descendiente de Albus Dumbledore que ayudará a detener a Voldemort y la guerra que hay en el mundo mágico. Ventus no solo es un descendiente de Dumbledore sino que también, su familia sin saber, es un mago que terminó sus estudios sin que nadie en la comunidad mágica supiera de su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. La Misión comienza**

Esa noche Ventus había pasado mala noche, llena de pesadillas, sudores, gritos que si no tuviera su cuarto sellado e insonorizado seguro que hubiera despertado a su familia muggle en Madrid,España.

Cuando se despertó, solo cuando había aclarado sus ideas, y eso significaba que no era un sueño, se le apareció frente a él una figura que aunque era humana no podía ver con claridad por lo que no tenía cuerpo físico. La figura al hacerse visible era su pariente lejano, Albus Dumbledore, que se había encargado de su educación mágica reservada, dado su parentesco con el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a los demás alumnos incluso con sus 17 años y mayoría de edad.

Este empezó diciendo:

-Ha llegado la hora Ven. Es el momento en el que tú me releves para ayudar en esta guerra.

-¿Por que en este momento? A no ser...-dijo empezando a darse cuenta de lo que quería decir-.

-No te preocupes por eso y prepárate. Ayuda a Harry Potter pero sin revelarle todo, es mejor que lo descubra él y tú se lo aclares sin despertar dudas sobre ti, él , sus amigos y todos los participantes en esto.

-¿Por donde empiezo?-preguntó al fantasma-.

-Empieza por borrarte de la vida de todos y ayuda a Draco Malfoy. Él aunque no lo sepa, al dudar al matarme no solo ha puesto a su familia en peligro, sino que ha elegido nuestro bando en esta guerra. Instrúyeles a él, a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron y protégeles lo más que puedas del peligro-dijo el anciano empezando a desvanecerse- y no te olvides de donde procedes de verdad.

-Gracias por darme esta vida que, a partir de este momento, dedicaré a esta guerra.-dijo con tristeza y alegría-Gracias abuelo.

El espíritu se desvaneció y desde ese momento, la vida de Ventus Silas Dumbledore, sobrino-nieto de Albus Dumbledore, empezó a ser en vez de un secreto, una ayuda indispensable. Antes de marcharse a Inglaterra por Aparición, tenía que prepararse. Dedicó una semana a esto, Preparando distintas pociones, conjuros, recursos que creía él que necesitaría y, solo por si acaso, también preparó una biblioteca entera que guardó en su mochila pequeña con un hechizo de Extensión Indetectable y Ordenación para organizar todas sus cosas y protegerlas.

En el último día de la semana, se despertó a las tres de la madrugada, fue a la habitación de su hermano y le borró la memoria sin miramientos. Después fue a la habitación de su madre y le borró la memoria con tristeza al igual que a su padre. Después fue al salón y despertó a su perro que empezó a mover el rabo tumbado en el sofá, cogió su collar y lo hechizó como una protección contra asuntos mágicos. Después fue a casa de sus amigos muggles e hizo el mismo proceso con ellos, sus padres, los profesores y con todos sus conocidos en el mundo muggle. Al terminar el proceso sin miramientos, al saber lo que él solo sabía que tenía que hacer, se desapareció con protecciones y fue con sumo cuidado a casa de los Malfoy.

Al llegar a la mansión, sin activar las alarmas, fue a la habitación de Draco Malfoy, le despertó y éste al sorprenderse le empujó. Ventus se lo esperaba por lo que le había quitado la varita antes de esto. Al verse en esa situación empezó a tener miedo.

-No temas Draco- le dijo en susurros- Soy un amigo. Sé lo que pasó en la torre de Astronomía. No te preocupes, hiciste bien al admitir que no podías matar a Dumbledore. Aunque hayas sido partícipe en su muerte ni él ni yo, su nieto, te culpamos y por eso he venido a advertiros tanto a ti como a tu familia, pero eso es mejor que lo hagas tú.

-¿De que has venido a advertirme?- susurro intentando no alzar la voz-.

-Tanto los mortífagos como su líder- dijo sin nombrar su nombre- piensan que al no poder matar a Dumbledore tú y tu familia, a excepción de Beatrix Lestrange deberíais morir por precaución. Cuando puedas intenta reunir a tu familia y ocultaros en donde podáis. Cuando sea el momento de que participéis en esta guerra os lo comunicaré. Hasta entonces ni nombréis al señor tenebroso ni uséis la marca tenebrosa y escondeos.

Al recibir esta información Draco le agradeció silenciosamente al desconocido para él su aviso. Entonces Ventus se desapareció y fue a buscar una túnica de gala azul celeste que le esperaba para ir a la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour en la que se presentaría ante la Orden del Fénix y al famoso Harry Potter y sus compaññeros en su destino.

Nada mas desaparecer, Draco fue con sus padres y les avisó y esa misma noche se desaparecieron no solo de su mansión y cuartel general de mortífagos sino de su bando y de la guerra incluso hasta el aviso del muchacho al que le agradecerían de por vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. La milagrosa escapada de Harry**

Ventus se apareció ante Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, encargado del escape de Harry Potter de su casa muggle, y le advirtió de los planes de Voldemort y su misterioso conocimiento de los planes de huida de Harry y le ofreció su ayuda para la misma.

-Me llamo Ventus Dumbledore. Soy el único heredero vivo de mi familia y de mi abuelo Albus.-afirmó con tristeza en la cara-.

-Me temo que tendré que comprobarlo. ¡_Legilimens_!-dijo Ojoloco apuntándole con su varita-.

Ventus sabía que no confiarían en él a no ser que lo confirmase Moody, así que utilizó Oclumancia solo en los recuerdos y pensamientos que solo podía conocer él. Fue un poco duro porque Ojoloco sabía que ocultaba algo y al intentar sonsacárselo él se tuvo que defender pero al ser tan ducho en la Oclumancia no pudo descubrirlo pero con lo que le dejó ver Moody confirmó lo que le había dicho y su confianza en él. Se lo comunicó a la Orden del Fénix al completo y le incluyeron en el plan de traslado de Harry Potter a la Madriguera que con la O.D.F. Modificaron un plan con riesgos pero con muchas posibilidades. Hicieron los preparativos y se dirigieron al nº4 de Privet Drive para realizar su traslado antes de que Harry cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se desactivaran las protecciones que había sobre la casa de los muggles.

Al llegar a la casa, llegaron a su vez Remus Lupin, Ron, Fred, George y Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid y Arthur Weasley. Todos se preguntaron quien era Ven pero Ojoloco les mandó callar y fueron directamente a dentro de la casa en la que explicó a todos la identidad de Ven. Todos confiaban en Ojoloco por lo que no dudaron de él pero se asombraron de que él fuera un pariente de Dumbledore y que nadie en la comunidad mágica supiera de él.

-Era un hecho necesario-explicó Ventus- dado que si se enteraban de mi existencia seguramente irían a por mí por el abuelo. Él me ha entrenado tanto en magia como en conocimientos mágicos y muggles por lo que estoy al nivel de los mejores aurores del Ministerio.

-¿Estas al tanto de todo?¿Incluso del plan que yo no tenía ni idea?-preguntó Harry alzando la voz-.

-Por supuesto, si yo lo modifiqué dado que los mortífagos, no sé como, ya sabían del anterior plan y antes de hacerlo, liberé a la familia Malfoyde sus cadenas, por lo que son más débiles.-infotmó Ven a el resto-.

Harry no estaba al tanto de que el plan consistía en transformarse en él y dirigirse a todas direcciones para no saber quién es el verdadero pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Todos bebieron la poción multijugos y siete de ellos, incluyendo a Harry y Ventus, se convirtieron en Harry Potter, con ciactriz incluida.

-El plan es el siguiente: cada uno de los Potter va a ir acompañado por un guardian. El verdadero Potter irá con Ventus y oculto con la Capa de Invisibilidad y un hechizo Desilusionador para mayor protección y Ventus le seguirá fingiendo ser el hasta que los demás useis Expelliarmus para que no sepan quién es. Si creen que Ventus es Potter, Potter irá oculto a la Madriguera y Ventus le despistará. ¿Queda claro?-explicó Moody sin dar opción a cambios-Preparaos y nos vemos fuera.

-Para mayor seguridad he hechizado todos los medios de transporte que vamos a usar para que parezcan Saetas de Fuego a excepción de la moto de Hagrid- anunció Ventus- No se darán cuenta a no ser que les de un encantamiento al nivel de _Desmaius Máxima._

Después de anunciarles esto Ventus se fue y empezó a comprobar su mochila con todas sus cosas, Harry se le acercó y preguntó:

-¿Como es que Dumbledore te ocultaba? Porque él me ha contado cosas que no le ha contado a nadie y no estabas entre ellas-intentó sonsacarle a Ventus-

-Tranquilo, no soy un espía. Por cierto, me dijo que te ayudaría con la misión de los horrocruxes. ¿Has conseguido destruir el que encontrasteis en la cueva?-preguntó en voz baja-.

-No pero sigo sin confiar en ti aunque sepas eso-replicó Harry-.

Ventus le sonrió y siguió con sus cosas, le colocó el hechizo Desilusionador y despegaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando les descubrieron empezaron a atacar con maldiciones. Al creer que todos eran un señuelo, fueron tras Ventus pero al ir tras él dejaron el camino libre a Harry y a todos los demás. Ojoloco había sido derribado por un hechizo paralizante, Ventus le interceptó y dijo:

-¡Duplo!¡Realis portus!-hechizó el Harry-Ventus-

Entonces apareció una copia de Moody y desapareció en un portal que Ventus sabía adonde iba. Después siguió huyendo hasta que se apareció Voldemort ante él:

-Se acabó Potter, ahora morirás y se cumplirá la profecía-anunció con su cara de serpiente-

-Pues será mejor que mires mejor Tom -dijo volviendo a cambiar a su aspecto real-Parece que tus seguidores no son muy listos.

Voldemort le apuntó con la varita y le lanzó el _Avada Kedavra _al alcanzarle le atravesóy seguía estando normal, sin un rasguño. Voldemort se enfureció, mató a dos de sus seguidores y de sus gritos creó una tormenta eléctrica dejando al barrio entero sin energía.

Ventus en su escoba al lado de Harry oculto en la capa de Invisibilidad se despertó y anunció a Harry:

-Tenemos vía libre, está a más de cien millas de aquí.

-¿Como has conseguido engañarlo así?-preguntó a Ven-.

-Era fundamental que solo supieras tú lo que pasaría para que no hubiera filtraciones y nadie corriera peligro -explicó a Potter- Hice el hechizo del Avatar, que crea una copia de ti con forma física y energía para unos cuantos hechizos y se puede deshacer a voluntad.

Después de informar se desmayó durante unos minutos y al despertarse gritó:

-¡Ventocrux!

El viento se arremolinó entorno a ellos y en cuestión de segundos estaban aterrizando en la Madriguera, en la que la señora Molly Weasley abrazó a Harry y se presentó a Ventus y le llevaron a la habitación en la que se quedaría con Harry y Ron. Cuando se retiró a descansar Ron, Hermione y Harry le siguieron hasta la habitación y empezaron a hablar.

-Has conseguido con tu plan maestro que Ojoloco muriera. ¿Estás contento don Falsante?-acusó Harry-.

-Moody no está muerto-explicó a los tres- le habían dado así que hice lo más prudente y fingí su muerte para que se encargue de un asunto de Albus.

-Entonces ¿nadie ha sufrido daños con tu plan?-se sorprendió Ron con el chico-

-Es uno de los deberes de mi abuelo que me ha legado y os prometo que nadie morirá si puedo evitarlo. Ahora dejadme ir a ver a George -sugirió Ventus- a no ser que queráis que pierda la oreja.

Se hizo paso hasta el gemelo con su mochila y apartó a todo el mundo hasta que solo estuvo la señora Weasley y Lupin en la habitación. Sacó el libro _Remedios de magia y hechizos antiguos _y empezó a sacar pociones de su mochila encantada, hizo una cataplasma y empezó a conjurar:

-_Renerva corpus, veritas reale, corum plesa_...-dijo concentrado consultando la retahíla en el libro sin parar-.

Al terminar su oreja cicatrizó y conservó una forma muy parecida a la anterior que era lo menos que se podía esperar de una herida de magia oscura. Después vendó la oreja y le recomendó un tratamiento a la señora Weasley que le agradeció y se retiró a descansar. Ese tratamiento le cansó mucho y Hermione tuvo que ayudarle a subir a su habitación. Al llegar a la cama exclamó:

-_Fermaportus il porta._

La mochila con sus remedios y libros se recogió sola, se fue al lado suyo y fue a su lado antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente Ventus se reunió con Harry, Ron y Hermione queriendo hablar del horrocrux.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano-dijo Ron estrechándole la mano-.

-No se merecen. ¿Lo habéis destruido o no?-inquirió Ventus- Puedo destruirlo yo si no habéis destruido.

-No es que no podamos destruirlo, sino que es falso- dijo Harry tendiéndole el guardapelo- y no sabemos quien es el R.A.B. de la nota.

-Eso dejemoslo para otro momento. Harry, sé que tenías planeado irte antes de la boda con o sin ellos pero no puedes hacerlo solo.-expresó Ventus con preocupación- Aunque no confíes en mí te lo pido como Dumbledore que soy: espera hasta la boda. Hay muchos invitados, tenemos que protegerlos e investigar lo que podamos pero tenemos que estar preparados así que arregladlo todo y preparaos porque casi seguro que ataquen durante la celebración.

-¿Por que durante y no antes o después?-preguntó Hermione-.

-Porque estarán muchos integrantes dela Orden y creen que estarás en la boda, en lo que aciertan pero no bajéis la guardia -advirtió Ventus-

Todos asintieron y ayudaron con los preparativos de la boda y con todo lo propuesto. El día de la boda llegó. Ventus se puso la túnica azul celeste que tenía en la mochila y ayudó con un campo de protección alrededor de la casa y sus terrenos en los que se celebraba la boda entre Fleur Delacour y William Weasley. No hubo problemas durante la misma hasta que llegó el patronus de Kingsley que dijo:

-El ministro ha muerto, vienen hacia aquí.

Todo se alborotó cuando los mortífagos empezaron a llegar rompiendo las defensas puestas y la gente empezó a huir. Ventus empezó a inmovilizar a mortífagos que apuntaran a los invitados y mientras Harry fue a reunirse con Ron y Hermione pero fue interceptado por un mortífago que le apuntó con su varita. Al ver esto Ventus gritó:

-¡_Recrungo_!

Este conjuro impactó en el mortífago que fue lanzado por una explosión hasta fuera de su vista. Entonces Ventus agarró a Harry, Hermione y Ron y se apareció fuera del territorio de la casa de los Weasley.

Hola lectores de esta historia si quereis comentar algo hacedlo mediante los comentarios que me pueden servir por si no tengo ideas o por si queréis contarme algo. Un saludo y Feliz Año, TakatoVentisca


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Primeros días de viaje**

Harry y sus amigos se aparecieron en el medio de Tottenham Court Road y Hermione y Ventus les empujaron a caminar deprisa hasta un callejón que estuviera libre de miradas curiosas.

-¿Por que nos has traído aquí?-preguntó Harry a Ventus- Esto está lleno de muggles.

-Yo no os he traído aquí. Yo solo hice la Aparición y alguno de vosotros eligió este lugar.-explicó Ven- Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa.

-Pero no tenemos con que cambiarnos -replicó Ron-.

-Hermione ha traído todo lo necesario en su bolso, incluído la ropa de los dos. Me pidió que le enseñara a hacer un hechizo como el de mi mochila -explicó Ven-.

Después de cambiarse con ropa muggle, fueron muy cuidadosos hasta que encontraron un café vacío en el que podían hablar. Entraron, pidieron unos capuchinos y se sentaron a hablar.

-¿Como creéis que se enteraron de la boda?-preguntó Ron-¿Creéis que estarán bien los invitados?

-Seguramente- hipotetizó Ventus- fue por el asesinato del ministro. Voldemort va a controlar todo lo que pueda de la sociedad mágica incluído al ministro, que pondrá a alguien dominado por la maldición Imperius. Tambien envió a la boda mortífagos porque estarían muchos de la Orden del Fénix y podría sonsacarles tu localización.

-La verdad es que necesitamos un lugar en el que escondernos -afirmó Hermione- y todas las cosas vuestras las tengo yo en mi bolso, incluída tu mochila con tus cosas Harry.

-Tengo que daros algo -dijo Ventus abriendo su mochila encantada- es el testamento de mi abuelo Albus. A ti, Ron, te legó su desiluminador por si no encontrabas la luz en tu camino.

Ventus le tendió una especie de mechero plateado.

-A ti, Hermione, te legó su ejemplar original de los cuentos de Beedle el bardo para que lo encontraras instructivo.

Le dió entonces un libro bastante demacrado pero sin ningún rasguño.

-A Harry le dejó la espada de Godric Griffindor pero, según el Ministerio no podía hacerlo por ser una reliquia mágica, aunque de todos modos la han robado de Hogwarts así que...la última cosa que te legó fue la snitch dorada que atrapaste en tu primer partido de quidditch.

Cuando le tendió la bola dorada entraron dos hombres vestidos de mecánicos como si fueran a pedir algún postre, hasta que sacaron sus varitas de las mangas y Ventus como defensa tumbó de un hechizo todas las mesas del bar. Su enfrentamiento fue corto y terminaron los mortífagos petrificando a uno y al otro aturdiéndolo.

-Cerrad la ventanas y la puerta -dijo Ventus dirigiéndose a la cocina- yo me encargo de los recuerdos.¡_Obliviate_!

Con este hechizo extrajo los recuerdos de aquella noche de la mente de la camarera y los sustituyó por una noche tranquila en la que escuchó música y solo vinieron dos mecánicos. Los demás cerraron el café e insertaron recuerdos de ir al café pero sin encontrarse nada ni a nadie a los mortífagos. Después se largaron los cuatro hasta que en una esquina Ventus les agarró de la mano y les apareció en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, la casa de la familia de Sirius Black y, desde su muerte, propiedad de Harry Potter.

-Será mejor que me digáis donde está porque al morir Albus os convertisteis en los guardianes del encantamiento _Fidelio_ por lo que no la puedo ubicar-dijo Ventus-

En cuanto entraron a la casa les atacó una especie de fantasma con la forma de Albus Dumbledore.

-Será la protección anti-Snape de Ojoloco -racionalizó Hermione- me extraña que funcionen después de su muerte.

-No os preocupéis por eso. No está muerto -aclaró Ventus con seguridad a los demás-

-¿Cómo que no está muerto? -exclamaron a la vez los tres-.

-Para que pudiera servir de utilidad, no solo para la Orden sino para todos, cuando le derribaron le transporté a un lugar seguro en el que tenía que hacer una misión para Albus. -les dijo con una sonrisa- No os voy a decir la misión. Cada uno tiene su participación en la guerra y no todos tienen que saber todo.

Después de la aclaración hecha por Ventus empezaron a registrar la casa por precaución y al hacerlo Ventus y Hermione se dieron cuenta que una habitación estaba cerrada con un cartel que decía: _**Prohibido pasar sin el permiso de Regulus Arcturus Black.**_

En ese momento no le dieron importancia pero en el mismo instante se dieron cuenta de las iniciales R.A.B. como en el guardapelo. Avisaron a los demás y empezaron a registrar la habitación. Horas más tarde cuando terminaron de buscar en cada punto de la habitación, decidieron parar e irse a comer. Bajaron a la cocina y Ventus se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo.

-Huevos, hamburguesas, bocadillos, estofado... pedid lo que queráis, puedo prepararlo -afirmó con seguridad el ojiazulado-.

Se dispuso a cocinar cuando una Hermione muy segura (o mejor dicho desconfiada) le ayudó con la comida. Ron y Harry observaron que a Ventus se le daba bastante bien cocinar y se preguntaron por qué. Ron miró con celos a los dos cocineros porque de vez en cuando se reían y él quería saber el motivo. Cuando terminaron de cocinar Ventus trajo los platos con las dos manos, como un cocinero profesional y llenó la mesa. Harry y Ron se impresionaron en cómo con unos pocos ingredientes había preparado un verdadero banquete y Hermione se rió con vergüenza.

-Yo he vivido con mi familia muggle desde que nací -explicó Ven comiéndose unas patatas al horno- de modo que estaba solo mucho tiempo y aprendí a cocinar muy pronto. Después cuando cumplí los diecisiete años empecé a trabajar en el restaurante de mi padre para no solo ayudar sino para ganar algo de dinero.

-¿No eras familia de Dumbledore?¿Por qué con una familia muggle? -preguntó Hermione empezando una hamburguesa-.

-Vereis, la hermana de Dumbledore, Ariana, debido a una pelea entre Albus, su hermano Aberforth y Grindelwald cuando eran jóvenes -relató Ven- su magia se volvió inestable y cuando ocurría algún problema emocional, la magia se descontrolaba y provocaba accidentes severos. Debido a la culpa, Albus dejó de ver a Ariana al igual que Aberforth. Cuando murió su madre, Ariana se quedó sola y se enamoró de un mago con la mente enferma. Se quedó embarazada pero cuando se dio cuenta de como era él, su magia hizo que una explosión le matara. Al dar a luz, ella murió pero una persona que le ayudó en el parto dio al bebe a una familia que le quisiera, una familia muggle de España. Ese bebe era mi padre. Al contrario que Ariana era un squib por lo que no tenía acceso a su magia y no se dieron cuenta de su existencia. Se casó con una muggle y me tuvieron a mi y a mi hermano pero solo yo tenía magia, mi hermano es muggle. Empecé a revelar síntomas de magia con siete años, después del divorcio de mis padres en el que me quedé con mi madre.

-¿Que síntomas fueron? -preguntó Harry curioso- Yo le azucé a mi primo una serpiente.

-Tenía sueños premonitorios y le provoqué a mi padre un derrame cerebral -dijo sin remordimientos- eso fue cuando empecé a aprender el cuerpo humano. Le salvaron pero se quedó con secuelas.

Ellos al oír esto se asustaron un poco de que un niño mágico le provocase un derrame cerebral a voluntad a su padre, lo que significaba un poder muy grande, y que no tuviese remordimientos de ello.

-No os creáis que era una buena persona. -dijo con ira en los ojos- en ese momento estaba pegando a mi madre y mi hermano. En ese momento no tenía la certeza de que lo hubiese hecho yo pero mis sospechas se confirmaron el día que me visitó Albus y me lo explicó. Yo le dije que no se lo dijera a mi familia y que diría que me dieron una beca para estudiar al extranjero, lo cual no era mentira, y que escondería mi condición a todos mis amigos y familiares. Después empecé con clases de los profesores de Hogwarts hasta que, preparándome por mi cuenta, superé los ÉXTASIS y mi formación con Extraordinarios a la edad de quince.

-¿Con quince años? -gritó Hermione- A esa edad nosotros hicimos los TIMOS con Umbridge como directora.

-Antes de que se dispusiera su cargo me incorporé a Hogwarts como un alumno, con poción multijugos claro, y os vigilé por orden de Dumbledore. -dijo con modestia- Yo les distraje el día que fuisteis al Ministerio con encantamientos hasta que Dumbledore me comunicó con Fawkes que me retirara. En realidad yo era la "Marietta" que se supone que os delató. Dumbledore me dijo que lo hiciera para que él pudiera actuar más allá del colegio, cuando se supone que él no sabía nada del E.D.

Terminaron de comer todavía contando las veces que él les ayudó estando en Hogwarts. Ya era de noche cuando terminaron por lo que pusieron encantamientos de alerta de intrusos y se fueron a dormir. Horas antes del amanecer Ventus se levantó y empezó a escribir una carta, una carta a la única persona que no había obligado a olvidarse de él. No por necesidad sino por el cariño que la tenía a pesar de no haberla visto desde hacía varios años. Al acabar la carta se la dio a Fawkes y miró mientras se alejaba de la mansión de Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Primer secreto revelado**

Hermione se levantó sigilosa y al ver que Ven no estaba en la habitación con ellos fue a buscarle por la casa. Lo encontró en la habitación del tapiz de la familia Black practicando con un muñeco creado por magia los hechizos y tácticas de combate. Cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo poderoso el pelo rubio se le echaba hacia atrás como muestra de la fuerza de sus hechizos. Cuando hubo terminado con el muñeco, destrozándolo hasta el punto de ser una montañita de escombros, los hizo desaparecer y fue a salir de la habitación cuando se tropezó con Hermione, mirándole con intriga.

-¿Qué? -preguntó divertido- ¿Estoy más sucio de lo que creo o qué?

-Nada, pensaba que lo tuyo era talento puro pero me equivocaba. -afirmó Hermione examinando su estado- Detrás de ese talento hay horas de esfuerzo aunque no presumas.

Ventus estando sudado y sucio del entrenamiento se sonrojó y fue a ducharse. Cuando terminó bajó a la cocina en la cual estaba Hermione intentando hacer un desayuno decente. Ventus se unió a ella e hicieron tortitas y zumo de distintos sabores. Estaban apunto de empezar cuando bajaron Harry y Ron y se les unieron. En mitad del desayuno, con los cuatro pensando en Regulus Black a Ven se le escapó en un grito:

-¡Kreacher!

-¿Qué pasa con Kreacher?- preguntó Ron bebiéndose zumo de calabaza-

-Según mi abuelo, al único que le caía bien era a Regulus y por eso estaban muy unidos. Podríamos preguntarle sobre el guardapelo.

Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? Al terminar de desayunar Harry llamó a Kreacher.

-Estúpido Potter con su amiga sangre sucia...-refunfuñó el elfo-

-No la llames así -ordenó Harry-¿Reconoces esto?

Sacó el guardapelo falso y se lo entregó a Kreacher.

-Es el guardapelo del amo Regulus -dijo el elfo con tristeza- pero es el guardapelo falso.

-¿Sabes donde está el verdadero? -inquirió Harry- Podemos destruirlo si tú no pudiste.

Entonces el elfo se desapareció. Mientras tanto se pusieron a practicar hechizos en batalla. Empezaron Harry y Ron. Duró varios minuto pero Harry salió victorioso. Después Hermione ganó a Harry con un hechizo paralizante. Para finalizar la sesión se enfrentó Hermione a Ventus. Hermione intentó por todos los medios golpearle con un hechizo pero siempre los rechazaba o esquivaba con facilidad. Ventus al empezar a atacar con hechizos se deslizó por debajo de Hermione, realizó una llave tirándola al suelo y quitándole la varita a la vez que se quedaba Ventus encima de ella.

-En un combate no solo cuentan los hechizos. También cuentan las armas que tengas aparte de las mágicas.

Cuando Ven ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse se oyó un estampido en la cocina. Al llegar vieron a Kreacher agarrado a la pierna de Mundungus Fletcher que tenía agarrado a la cabeza a Dobby. Ventus rápidamente inmovilizó a Mundungus con un hechizo y ayudó a los elfos a ponerle en una esquina.

-Él es el ladrón del guardapelo niño Potter -dijo Kreacher-.

-Dobby a ayudado a Kreacher a capturar al ladrón Harry Potter. -dijo el elfo alegrándose de ver a Harry- Dobby se alegra de ver a Harry Potter y a sus amigos. También es un honor para Dobby ver al joven Ventus Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo os conocéis? -preguntó Hermione-

-En mi época de aprendizaje estuve en Hoqwarts inclusive los veranos así que Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby que me hiciera compañía además de que yo, sin el conocimiento de Albus, le ayudaba en las cocinas. -explicó Ven- Yo le regalé esas zapatillas.

Entonces Dobby empezó a mover los pies por puro divertimento mostrando sus zapatillas de alguna clase de piel. Entonces volvieron a la realidad y empezaron el interrogatorio a Mundungus durante el cual recibía de vez en cuando una patada o golpe de parte de Kreacher. Estuvieron preguntando un buen rato pero Mundungus les estaba dando largas a cualquier respuesta. Entonces Ventus se hartó y fue a por su mochila.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ventus? -susurró Hermione-

-Voy a hacer que nos diga la verdad quiera o no.

Entonces sacó de su mochila un líquido que ninguno reconocieron hasta que se lo obligó a tragar a Mundungus.

-Es un derivado del Veritaserum -explicó a los demás- con el que nos dirá la verdad y luego olvidará lo que haya hecho durante el efecto de la poción. Lo desarrollé después de que entraran los mortífagos a Hogwarts como medida preventiva.

En unos segundos el rostro de Mundungus cambió a uno sin expresión ni emoción alguna, como si estuviera sonámbulo.

-Dinos quien tiene el guardapelo -dijo Ven levantando la voz-.

-Umbridge del Ministerio de Magia -dijo Mundungus antes de desmayarse-.

-_¡Obliviate!¡Realis portus!_

Le extrajo los recuerdos y lo envió al Callejón Diagon al tiempo que empezaba a casi correr hacia su mochila y sacó un frasco bastante lleno repleto de un líquido con cierto parecido a barro que todos conocían muy bien.

-Usad este frasco para infiltraros en el Ministerio -ordenó de manera enérgica Ven- mientras yo tengo que ir a por un apoyo.

-¿Un apoyo de qué?-preguntó Ron-

-Ya lo veréis. -respondió esquivando la pregunta- Infiltraos en el Ministerio y buscad a Umbridge, Nos encontraremos allí, pero Harry y Ron tienen que hacerlo solos. Necesito que Hermione me acompañe.

-¿Sabéis lo que hay que hacer? -preguntó Hermione con duda mientras que Harry y Ron asintían-.

Entonces Ventus cogió a Hermione de la mano y se desapareció en medio de una nube de niebla blanca y aparecieron en medio de una montaña con una ventisca muy fuerte a lo que Ventus respondió diciendo:

-¡_Ignuscrux_!

Ante este hechizo se formó una esfera de calor alrededor de ellos que en el punto más alto de la esfera relucía una llama de color verde. De pronto la tierra empezó a moverse por lo que Hermione se agarró al brazo de Ven y Ven la agarró por la cintura para que no se cayera ante el abismo que se estaba formando delante de ellos.

-¡Necesito que formes una escalera de piedras hasta el fondo mientras yo mantengo la esfera de calor! -casi gritó Ventus por la violencia de la ventisca-.

Hermione asintió y gritó:

-¡_Lapisvia_!

Con la escalera que se formó bajaron lentamente al fondo del abismo. Hacia la mitad del camino vieron un edificio gigantesco iluminado con unas llamas mágicas de distintos coloresen medio del abismo. Llegaron a la puerta que se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

-Bienvenida a la escuela de magia de Durmstrang. -dijo Ven quitando ya el hechizo de calor- Se clausuró después del regreso de Igor Karkarof con los mortífagos y Viktor Krum me lo comunicó y ofreció ese lugar como un refugio para la gente atacada en esta guerra.

Avanzaron hasta unas escaleras de tamaño colosal en las que les esperaban Viktor Krum y Draco Malfoy. En el instante que estuvieron a su alcance Draco abrazó a Ven con gran efusividad mientras que Viktor intentaba cortejar a Hermione con gran caballerosidad besándole la mano.

-¿Como va todo con los Longbottom, algún cambio? -preguntó Ven-.

-Siguen en ese estado. No tienen estados de lucidez ni tampoco almacenan recuerdos nuevos -informó Viktor-.

Entonces llegaron a una sala parecida a una enfermería pero con el tamaño del Gran Comedor. Había muchas camillas, la mayor parte ocupadas, separadas por biombos y siendo atendidas por personas de distintas edades, aspecto. Caminaron hasta llegar al final de la sala en la que encontraron a un chico intentando controlar a Alice y Frank Longbottom, que tenían una especie de ataque de ira pero sin expresar ninguna expresión de emoción alguna en sus caras.

_-¡Inmobilus! -_gritaron Ven y Hermione-

De sus varitas salió una energía azul que paralizó y tranquilizó a la pareja de enfermos.

-Gracias chicos. Creí que podía yo solo. -dijo el chico levantándose a saludar a Ventus-

Al levantarse Hermione le apuntó con la varita al ver su cara. Era imposible que él estuviera allí. Cedric Diggory estaba muerto. Tenía que ser un impostor.

-Tranquila Hermione. -intentó calmarla Ven- Es el verdadero Cedric.

-No es posible. Le alcanzaron con _Avada Kedavra_. -explicó Hermione sin bajar su varita- No se puede sobrevivir a eso.

-Normalmente no. -admitió Ven- Pero, debido al _Priori Incantatem _entre Tom Riddle y Harry, que ocurrió en el cementerio, el alma de Cedric volvió a su cuerpo sin ser reanimado. Al enterárse Albus de esto al hablar con Harry, trajo el cuerpo de Cedric a mi habitación y entonces conseguí reanimarle pero muy débil. Decidimos ocultarle conmigo hasta que creyésemos necesario y al recuperarse decidió ayudarme en todo lo que tuviese que hacer. Desde entonces ha estado en Durmstrang ayudando y estudiando magia para completar sus estudios al igual que yo.

Entonces al admitirlo, Hermione bajó la varita y sin respirar le abrazó. Cedric le correspondió el abrazo y seguidamente saludó a Ventus.

-¿Ha habido cambios? -preguntó Ven-

-Su estado va empeorando y creo que la maldición sobre ellos está cambiando tan lentamente que no se puede identificar -explicó Cedric-.

-_Ostendit veritatem _-conjuró Ven-.

En ese momento aparecieron en todo su cuerpo símbolos que poco a poco iban cambiando por otros sin ningún patrón.

-Espera -dijo Hermione- Esa runa es la única que no cambia.

Señaló entonces una runa en su frente. Ventus entonces buscó en su mochila un libro y empezó a pasar páginas como loco.

-¡Esto es! -exclamó con una mirada de alegría contenida- Necesitamos hacer una poción muy complicada. Pídele a Narcissa Malfoy que la prepare.

Entonces Cedric se fue corriendo. Ventus entonces empezó a sacar libros que distribuyó a Hermione, Draco y a él mismo. Les indicó que siguieran las instrucciones que les indicaba el libro y empezaron a conjurar una retahíla. Fueron rodeados por una niebla bastante espesa de color oscuro. Poco a poco esa niebla se metió en los cuerpos de los aurores y entonces las runas brillaron y dejaron de cambiar.

-Este proceso es muy peligroso para sus corazones. -explicó Ven- ¿Tienes poción licuadora?

Hermione buscó en su bolso y le dio un frasco con un líquido rojo espeso. Ventus cogió una jeringa y le inyectó a los dos una pequeña dosis de esa poción en los brazos. Entonces llegaron Narcissa y Cedric con un frasco repleto de un líquido de distintos colores. Ventus cogió el frasco y echó su contenido sobre la runa que no cambiaba en el cuerpo de Alice y Frank. Comenzó a brillar la runa y entonces gritaron Hermione, Ventus, Draco y Cedric:

-_¡Finite Incantatem! _

Tras esto las runas desaparecieron y se despertaron ambos como si hubiesen dormido durante mucho tiempo sobre un suelo de hormigón. Empezaron a explicarles la situación mientras que los chicos se alejaban para dar un comunicado a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y a Alastor Moody, que también estaba allí entrenando a todos en duelos y hechizos.

-Ha llegado el momento. -declaró Ven- Vamos a entrar al Ministerio y necesito que traigáis el Velo de la Muerte mientras nosotros liberamos a los hijos de muggles y Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguen algo de Umbridge. Lucius, Narcissa y Alastor irán a por el Velo. Draco, Cedric y Ginny con poción Multijugos tomareis la apariencia de vuestros padres para que no sospechen y os quedareis alrededor de la fuente de piedra. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione hayan conseguido lo que van a buscar, liberaremos a los prisioneros de la fuente y cubriremos su retirada mientras evacuamos a los prisioneros. Este plan lo comenzamos en una hora así que preparaos para lo que os toque y buena suerte. Hermione, no le digas a Harry y Ron lo que hemos hecho aquí hasta después de irnos del Ministerio. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió y se fueron del castillo para volver a Grimmauld Place donde les esperaban Ron y Harry con todo preparado para su parte del plan.


End file.
